A Simple Bike Ride
by KinkyGothicKitten
Summary: Will Remy and Jubes ever confess their love?
1. A July Afternoon

A Simple Bike Ride-Part 1  
  
  
  
OOC: Just a note so that all of you know, I did take the liberty of giving Jubilee a bit more personality and I fast forwarded two years to make things easier. Jubilee is now 18 and Gambit is now 28.  
  
Jubilee walked down the stairs from her room, rubbing her eyes and groaning. She needed to see Dr. McCoy about getting some sleeping pills, this was the third week in a row that she had gone on less than 5 hours of sleep all week, and it was really starting to wear her down.  
  
Making her way into the kitchen, she sighed, stretching. Grabbing a bottled water from the refrigerator, she opened it and took a drink, silently thanking Ororo for keep the water stocked well  
  
After taking two painkillers, she walked over to a mirror hanging on the hallway wall. Looking at her chosen lay-around-the-house outfit, she sighed in a bored manner.  
  
Her shorts were short cutoffs and her black tank top hugged her curves. Having just turned eighteen, she had finally come into her full womanly figure. She brushed a lock of her messy raven colored hair from her eyes and turned to walk into the rec room.  
  
Picking up her tennis shoes from the corner where she had left them the day before, she sat down and pulled them on before walking out the back door. Taking her glasses from atop her head to black out the sunlight, she let out another long, lonely sigh.  
  
It was a Saturday in July, and nearly everyone had left to go one place or another, so the place was strangely quiet. As she walked by the garage, she heard some one moving around and the metallic clang of tools being shifted around.  
  
Frowning, she turned and headed into the garage. Looking around, she caught sight of the bare back of a tall, broad shouldered man with auburn hair tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Remy… she thought, her heart fluttering slightly in her chest. Giving herself a mental shake, she inwardly scolded her stupidity and her still young heart. You gotta stop that, Jubilation! He would never like someone like you…  
  
Giving herself an inward slap and clearing her throat, she walked toward the motorcycle sitting in the center of the garage just as Remy turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "Mornin', chere… ole' Remy was wondering when ju was gonna wake up… Looks like jus' ju and me today." He smiled again and Jubilee felt her heart jump and speed up just slightly.  
  
He had a killer smile, and it sometimes made her hate him for it. He could get her to do anything with that smile. And he probably knew it, too. She hated that. "Yeah, I guess so…" she finally reached the bike, and pried her eyes from his shirtless figure to gaze down at the amazing machine. "Wow… what I wouldn't give for a bike like this…" she whispered it just loudly enough for him to hear.  
  
Remy smiled as he watched her walk to the bike and whisper more to herself than him. He heard her comment nonetheless and sighed as he leaned back against the counter behind him, folding his arms over his chest as he watched her climb onto the bike and settle herself comfortably onto the seat of the bike. "Ju would probably take care of it better den de boy scout does… I swear I spend more time in dis garage fixin' dat bike den I do anywhere else nowadays… Dis de last time I do dis for free, das' for damn sure!"  
  
He watched her mouth as she smiled and laughed, even throwing her head back, exposing the creamy pillar of her throat as she did so. God, she so beautiful… he thought to himself. He forced himself to look away, feeling bad for the way she made him feel. He had never felt this strongly for Rogue, and he didn't care in the least bit. He would have laid down his life a thousand times over against a thousand juggernauts for Jubilee, he just wished he could tell her.  
  
He had wanted to tell her for years, but morals and the law had kept him from doing so before, and now pure cowardice of being rejected from her heart kept him from her. He hated himself. For loving her, wanting her, and not being able to bring himself to do anything about it.  
  
She probably saw him as just another guy around the mansion, a big brother maybe, but definitely no love interest there. She never gave any signs of liking him more than that.  
  
"I can see why it would irritate you so much… This bike is great… Hell, Remy, it's perfect! It nearly kills me to think about him miss-using it…" Jubilee's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He always seemed to drift off when she was around. Sure, he daydreamed about other women, but not like her.  
  
He just shrugged and picked up a towel from the counter beside him and wiped the seat from his neck and chest, looking at the toolbox at his feet in an effort to keep from looking at her.  
  
The effort failed.  
  
Jubilee climbed off the bike and sighed, running one hand admiringly over the seat and handle bars of it longingly. All she could ever need in life to be happy it a bike like this… And a man like him… her mind reminded her and she frowned, glad her back was to him lest he see the look on her face.  
  
"Hey petite, I was tinkin' bout takin' a ride in a little while… my friend left me his bike dis weekend while he outta town, you wanna come along? It'd give us both sometin' to do for a while…"  
  
Jubilee smiled widely and turned to look at him. "Sure, just let me shower and change… I wasn't planning on doing anything today, but now that you've offered, I'd love to…"  
  
Remy nodded and smiled, making her heart speed up slightly. She turned and headed for the door, walking with a slight bounce in her step. When she didn't hear him follow, she stopped at the door and looked back at him. "You commin', or you gonna wear that out on the road?" she asked.  
  
Remy laughed a beautiful sound to her ears. "I'll be dere in a minute, chere… jus gotta clean up in here first, so take your time."  
  
Jubilee nodded and smiled slightly. As she turned back to go into the mansion, she thought she noticed something strange in Remy's eyes. Was that longing in those red depths? She asked herself.  
  
She shrugged the thoughts off as she made her way up the stairs toward her room, telling herself it was just her over-active imagination fueled by her foolish girl's heart. Remy would never want her and that's all there was to it.  
  
Either way, she had the bike ride with a handsome cajun to look forward to…  
  
Remy sighed, waiting in the garage as he waited for her to get inside the mansion, keeping himself busy by gathering up the tools and returning them to their proper places.  
  
When he was sure she had made it inside, he gave a sigh of relief and made his own way inside through the back door, then sneaking up to his room so as to avoid a chance meeting in the hall or on the steps or something. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, it was just that he needed time to compose himself before she climbed onto the back of a motorcycle behind him.  
  
Maybe he would finally tell her of his feelings for her later today. Take her up into the mountains onto the back roads and show her that beautiful cliff that overlooked the forest, then tell her. That would be romantic… girls liked romantic… especially coming from a suave cajun.  
  
He hoped she liked romantic, too…  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Remy was ready and was waiting in the driveway for Jubilee when something happened to him. He saw her come out of the front door, wearing a black mesh long-sleeved T-shirt with naught but a black bra under it and a pair of baggy black jeans. The heavy black combat boots completed the look, and he savored the glimpse of a cream-colored midriff as her shirt shifted around her lovely figure.  
  
He smiled in an effort to hide how much he wanted her just then, glad for his sunglasses which hid the longing, hungry look in his eyes from her. He gestured for her to climb on the bike behind him, which she did, settling her tiny form comfortably, yet innocently against his.  
  
He felt her arms slip around his waist, her long-fingered hands resting against his stomach. He blushed. For the first time in ages, Remy LeBeau blushed because of physical contact with a woman. He patted her hands with one of his shaky ones briefly before shouting over the gentle roar of the engine to her to hold on and racing out of the driveway and down the street toward the mountains… 


	2. A Torrent

A Simple Bike Ride-Part 2  
  
  
  
Jubilee held tight to Remy as the bike sped down the mountain road. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder blade, hiding her face from the wind in an effort to let her eyes stop watering from the wind beating them constantly. He was warm and strong, she could almost feel the muscles flexing under the skin slightly and it only made her want him to hold her and protect her more than she already did.  
  
With only him as her companion up here in the mountains, she thought she was dreaming. This was something that she had only hoped to dream at night in her sleep. She never thought she would ever be so close to him. So close…  
  
Remy pulled the bike over on the side of the road, then coasted slightly into a break in the trees lining the left side of the road. Shutting off the engine, he waited for Jubilee to climb off before doing the same.  
  
"Why are we here?" she asked.  
  
"Ju will see, Remy got sometin' ta show ya," he said with a smile.  
  
Heading down a path, Remy led her deeper into the mountain forest. A path he knew so well, and a girl he wanted to know more. It all seemed so surreal… Here he was, leading this sweet little woman that had managed to capture his heart and hold it, down a path only he had ever walked. He hadn't even brought Rogue here when he was with her.  
  
When they reached the cliff, Jubilee's breath caught in her throat at the pure magnificence of the sight of the forest stretching out below them. She could just barely see a small cabin a few hundred yards away, nestled in a small clearing. She couldn't help but stare at the sight of the river weaving it's way through the trees and down along the cliff wall's bottom.  
  
She stopped just a foot from the edge, staring out over the forest and feeling like she were the ruler of it all. It was an amazing feeling, but not nearly as amazing as when she felt Remy's hand touch her shoulder.  
  
"Ju like it, petite?" he asked in a soft whisper.  
  
She nodded, "It's beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as ju are, though…" he said softly, his free hand pulling off his sunglasses so that he could look down at her.  
  
Jubilee's heart skipped at beat and her eyes widened. He didn't just say what I think he said… Did he?" she thought even as she turned to look up at him. Her breath caught again as she looked up into his eyes. His eyes were full of longing and his fingers gentle as he slid them up over the side of her neck to slide around the back of her neck and slip his fingers into her soft hair.  
  
She couldn't speak, only look up at him in disbelief.  
  
Remy regretted his words almost as soon as they left his mouth. She didn't respond at all, only to turn and look up at him with blue eyes wide and disbelieving.  
  
"You're only saying that to make me feel special…" she said softly.  
  
"Non petite, I say it because it's da truth… Nuttin more beautiful or more special den ju, dat's da truth," he replied just as softly.  
  
He could tell she was confused. His sudden softness to her had probably thrown her off just a bit, but he didn't mind that at all. It was getting easier and easier to see himself telling her he loved her.  
  
Thunder rumbled overhead, and he was forced to look up at the sky, away from her beautiful face. "Hmmm… looks like a storm… tink we can make it back to de mansion before de heavens open up on our heads?" he asked.  
  
Jubilee looked up at the darkening sky. "I dunno…it looks like it's right on top of us… really close to letting go as it is… But we should try to get back before it rains… or else we risk being stranded out here with no shelter."  
  
Now, no one ever said Mother Nature doesn't have a sense of humor, because just then, the skies opened up and a torrent of rain fell onto them. "Damn it…" she heard Remy mutter as he took her hand before she had a chance to collect her thoughts.  
  
She let him pull her down the path, along the cliff's edge for God only knew where. She didn't care where he was taking her, really… as long as he was there with her. "Where are we going?" she asked anyway.  
  
"Did ju see dat cabin out in de woods?" he asked her over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"It's mine, chere… we be safe from de storm dere."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After about twenty minutes of running/walking through the forest toward the cabin, they finally reached the clearing. Remy opened the door and picked her up before she had the chance to step inside, carrying her in the door and dropping her gently on a large comfy sofa, laughing all the while.  
  
"Well, dat was fun, no?" he asked as he looked down at her, breathing hard.  
  
Jubilee laughed, looking up at him. "Things always seem to be fun with you around, Remy LeBeau," she answered, standing up.  
  
Remy looked down at her and smirked. "Ju say it like it's a bad ting…" He chuckled and brushed the pieces of hair that had fallen from his ponytail out of his face.  
  
"Thank you, Remy…" Jubilee whispered softly.  
  
"For what, petite?" he asked as he brushed a piece of hair from her blue eyes.  
  
"For being nice to me… I know you didn't mean what you said out there on the cliff, but thanks anyway. It's nice to feel special, even for only a moment…"  
  
Remy grabbed her hand in his and pulled her back to him as she began to walk away, holding her against him in a gentle hug. "I wasn't lying petite… I would never lie bout dat… Not to ju."  
  
Jubilee smiled despite herself. "I'm sure…" she said softly, "that any woman would be honored to hear that coming from you." She laid her head against his chest and smiled as he moved his arms to hold her 


	3. Confessions

Holding her, Remy could feel her beginning to tremble. Her skin was ice cold, and for good reason. "There is a bathroom in de back, chere. Ju need to take a shower and warm up." He was reluctant to let her go, now that he was finally able to hold her in his arms, but he did so. Nodding, she pulled away reluctantly, and turning her back before she would loose her nerve and run right back into his arms, she headed into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she found herself a towel in the small linen closet before stripping down and climbing into the shower. Sitting on the couch, Remy was chilly himself, but she needed the shower more than he did. At least, that's what he told himself. Rising, he made his way into the bedroom and found a pair of gray sweat pants. He changed quickly, before walking back into the main room. He was now barefoot and shirtless, wearing only the gray sweats. He was sitting on the couch once again when Jubilee emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel. He was going to say something, ask her if she wanted something to drink, when he saw her. His mind was a total blank and his mouth hung open stupidly. "Uhmmm. I don't suppose you have any extra clothes I can use until mine are dry, do you?" She asked. Her mind seemed to wander slightly as she pondered this possibility. Wearing his clothes? Wear Remy's clothes, which would smell like him and probably be warm and comfy despite how oversized they would probably be? Only in her dreams before now! He nodded slowly, watching her every move. He could make out the curves of her tiny body under the towel, and it was driving him crazy to be sitting here, unable to touch her for the distance between them. And besides, if he did touch her without her consent, without showing her how much she meant to him without her body, he would be risking losing her. "Oui, mon chere. Dere are clothes in de back bedroom. Look in de dresser."  
  
Not long later, Jubilee emerged once again, this time dressed in a large, oversized black t-shirt that hung to just above her knees and showed off her long shapely legs. She moved into the room, not sure where to sit. On the couch next to him, or in the recliner across the room? Misjudging the small shiver she gave off, Remy grabbed the large blue and red quilt off the back of the couch, before gesturing for her to come toward him. As she neared, he stood and laid it around her, wrapping her in it. His arms, which had had had to wrap around her partially in order to wrap the blanket completely around her, lingered around her for a few moments, as he felt her lean back against him. He moved his arms slightly, pulling her close to him and leaning down to rest his cheek against her raven black head. Finally-and reluctantly- pulling away, he moved and set her down to sit on the couch, still wrapped in the thick quilt. Moving into the kitchen, he called over his shoulder. "Ju like hot co-co?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do, thank you." Snuggling deeper into the quilt, she buried her face in it and took in a deep breath, taking in his scent and sighing dreamily. God, he smelled good! With a small giggle, she snuggled deeply into the quilt again, nearly disappearing under the folds.  
  
When he re-entered, he looked around the room and saw no sign of his little love with the exception of a rather large lump in the quilt on the couch. He laughed and made his way over, sitting on the coffee table and peering into the quilt, two mugs of hot coa-coa in hand. "Are ju in dere?" he said playfully, and grinned that Cajun grin when her little face emerged from the shadows. She straightened, pushing the quilt back off of her head and reaching out to take the mug he offered. "Thanks." She went to take a sip, and gave a small yelp of pain as it burnt her lip. "Ow!" Remy could do little but laugh, before moving to the fireplace while sipping gingerly at his own steamy coa-coa. He put in a few logs and tossed in a piece of paper, before shoving several other wads of paper into the logs and lighting one on fire with a match. Soon, they had a nice, cozy fire going and he was standing at the window, looking out. "We may be here for a while, chere. De rain aint letting up and de valley around us floods when it get dis heavy." He turned back to her, wondering what her reaction to being pent up in this cabin with him for several days would be. He was surprised by what he saw. a smile. She was smiling brightly, still wrapped in her quilt and nursing her coa-coa. "That's fine with me," she said. "And besides. I can always look at it like getting out of school for a few days if nothing else!" Laughing, he made his way over to the couch, taking her mug and setting it aside before turning her to look at him as he sat next to her. "Jubilee. Remy got somtin to tell ju." he said softly. She cocked her head to the side, looking at him curiously. "Yes, Remy?" she asked. He took a deep breath. This was it, the final moment. The moment of truth. "Remy been watchin ju for a long time. Wantin to tell ju dis since jur 18th birthday, chere." At the almost concerned look on her face, he almost lost his nerve. But, instead of letting it get to him too badly, he steeled himself and forced himself to say it. "Remy love ju, chere." Though his words were quiet, she heard them loud and clear and her eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. from him, of all men. He loved her. Remy LeBeau loved her! She nearly leaped for joy before she threw her arms around him, tossing the quilt back out of the way and hugging him tightly. "I love you, too, Remy!" she said. He laughed happily, hugging her close and pulling her into his lap and nuzzling her neck. "Ju dun know how happy that makes me, Jubilation." He said softly, kissing her cheek. Jubilation. he just called her by her real name. She turned her eyes to gaze into his, feeling his hands travel up and down her back.  
  
They didn't say anything for what seemed like eternity. then, all of a sudden, he kissed her full on the lips. She nearly jumped out of his lap in surprise, before she finally gave a soft sigh against his lips and melted into the kiss. She was like putty in his hands, feeling herself melt into his embrace, sighing happily and returning his kiss with one of her own. 


End file.
